


Sam Defends his Choice (12x14 Coda)

by EmptyWithout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyWithout/pseuds/EmptyWithout
Summary: Sam says "I'm in" to the BMoL.  What does he have in mind?  Can Dean be convinced to join, too?





	

Dean couldn’t hide his anger any longer. He slammed his fist down on the table, his jaw clenched.

“When I said pick a side, Sam, I sure as hell didn’t think you’d pick this one!” Dean stared at his younger brother, the anger and frustration evident in his eyes.

“I mean, what the hell were you thinking?”

“Dean, I don’t have to defend myself – “

“I’m not asking you to defend yourself, Sam, I’m asking you to explain yourself!”

Sam leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. He smiled, shook his head, and smoothed his hair back with his hands. 

Dean waited, but Sam stayed quiet. He seemed to struggle with his words. Dean took a step closer to his brother and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Listen, did they threaten you? Do I need to be worried here?”

Sam looked at the floor and frowned. 

“No, Dean, they didn’t threaten me. I did this of my own choosing.”

“Why, then?” Dean’s voice was softer now, his hand still resting on Sam’s shoulder. His brow furrowed. Dean was worried anyway, despite Sam’s words. He tried to make eye contact, but Sam refused to look at him.

“Dean. Listen. You know they’ve been trying to recruit us. They want us on their side. I told them I was in. Then I told them I was going to convince you, too.” Dean pulled his hand back and stood up sharply.

“Dammit, Sam! You know these guys are the reason Cas almost died! He almost DIED Sam, don’t you care about that?”

“Dean, of course I care – “ Sam stood up and finally looked at his brother.

“These are the guys who tortured you Sam. Shot you, burned you for Christ sake! I can’t stand what they did to you. To you and for what happened to Cas. You two are the most important people in my life, you know! And you want to work with them? Jeez Sammy, what the hell for?”

Sam remained calm, never raising his voice to his brother. 

“Dean, it’s not like I’m hiding this from you and trying to manipulate you. I told you as soon as we got in the car. Listen to me. Hear me out.”

“That’s what mom said. “ Dean’s voice went cold.

Sam didn’t respond, so Dean continued, “Mom lied to us about the colt. She got Wally killed, and Cas, well…if Crowley hadn’t shown up when he did –“

Sam stood up and walked over to his brother, his voice low and calm.

“Dean, do you really think I just decided to join them? Do you really think I’m that easily manipulated? I think we’ve fallen into something good here. You want revenge? I think we can use this situation to our advantage. We take them down. Eliminate them. And we do it from the inside.”

“Do what now?” Dean’s demeanor changed instantly.

Sam smiled, “I knew you’d be interested. I’ve already got a pretty good plan figured out. Wanna hear it?” Dean slowly returned his brother’s smile and sat down to listen. His chance at revenge was going to happen.


End file.
